


Haikyuu: 100 Kink Prompts

by Jyushiko_OsomatsuTrash (DanganRonpa_Makoto_TheChildofHope)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blindfolds, Bukkake, Chair Sex, Characters to be added, Consensual, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, First Time Gone Wrong, Gags, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, No Speaking Kink, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overstimulation, Same-Sex Marriage, Sex Toys, Spitroasting, relationships will be added with every chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 13:08:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 4,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21209057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanganRonpa_Makoto_TheChildofHope/pseuds/Jyushiko_OsomatsuTrash
Summary: Found these prompts on Tumblr and started writing them out and decided to start posting them 5 at a time. Please read and enjoy this smutty thing book.





	1. Kisses (DaiSuga)

**Author's Note:**

> Kissing was something that just came naturally. Or four times Daichi kissed Suga and the one time he met him halfway.

**Chapter 1: Kissing (DaiSuga)**

* * *

** _i. In the clubroom: Forehead_ **

************Daichi knew he was a bit of a hardass… and maybe a bit of a pushover at the same time. It just had to be done otherwise he’d never have the team he does now. Even if they’re all insane.

“Oi Daichi, come on, we’re leaving!” Suga called, tipping his head around to call out to his boyfriend.

Without thinking, Daichi leaned forwards and pressed his lips to the pale forehead of the smaller male. “Hai, hai.”

As his captain left, Suga tried to restart his brain.

* * *

** _ii. After Practice: Shoulder/Shoulder Blades_ **

Suga was often called pretty… and petty. But Daichi only saw the pretty. But he’s also biased, so probably don’t ask him. He just happened to think Suga looked his prettiest after practice, which lead to the rump they were currently going through after everyone had left.

“D-Dai, stop…” Suga mewled as another well aimed thrust hit that bundle of nerves in him. “It’s going to be a mess to clean…”

“Don’t worry about it…” Daichi panted, pressing another kiss to the others shoulder and one in between his shoulder blades. “Just think of it… as extra practice.”

“Ah…” A whine escaped the lighter haired male as he came in sync with the captain.

With a small smirk, the taller pulled out and began to fix his pants. “Come on, I’ll help you clean up.”

* * *

** _iii. Coming Out: Hand_ **

“This is Daichi… My boyfriend.” Suga smiled happily as he introduced his parents to Daichi.

“It’s nice to meet you.” The dark haired male smiled as he gave a small bow. “I’m Sawamura Daichi and I would like it if you please allow me to continue dating your son.”

“Of course.” Mrs. Sugawara nodded as she looked the volleyball captain up and down. “Kou-chan picked a cute one.”

“‘Kaa-san!~” Suga whined childishly, before sliding his brown eyes turning cold as he gazed at his father, who gulped. “Even if you say no, I’m still dating him.”

The man coughed into a fist before gazing at Daichi, sending a nod of approval. “Treasure my son.”

“Of course.” Daichi said before grabbing Suga’s hand and pressing a soft kiss to the back of it. “From now to forever.”

Suga could only short-circuit.

* * *

** _iiii. Proposal: Cheek_ **

Suga looked around at their rowdy friends… no family with a simple laugh. Even after highschool and college, the Karasuno crows stuck together.

“Okay, okay.” Daichi tried, hitting the troublesome duo when that didn’t work and silencing Kageyama and Tsukishima’s bickering with a withering look. “I actually did call you call here for a reason, and not just empty my wallet on you monsters.”

This caught everyone’s attention, their ex-captain hardly had speeches like this up his sleeves nowadays. But soon their eyes widened as he dropped to one knee and held a box up to Suga.

“I’ve known for the better half of my life, I’ve been in love with you possibly even longer. Growing up in this small area, that’s not too hard to believe but… I do know I want to continue spending my life with you.” Opening the box, he continued. “Sugawara Koushi, would please be my husband?”

Tears springing to his eyes, Suga nodded and held his hand out for Daichi to put the ring on, the others around them whooped happily for them as Daichi stood up and pressed his lips messily against the smaller males cheek.

* * *

** _V. Halfway: Lips_ **

Koushi’s gaze stayed on the floor as he walked towards the other end of the isle. He didn’t want to see what awaited him there until he was there. That was his decision. As vows were exchanged and tears were falling, the veil was lifted and his heart soared at the look on Daichi’s face as he leaned in and kissed him, meeting his new husband halfway this time.


	2. Boundaries (TsukkiYama)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boundaries were something Tsukishima needed, otherwise he might’ve devoured Yamaguchi a lot earlier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, boundaries, we all have them. Some need them, others don't comment if you feel you need them or don't.

**Chapter 2: Boundaries (TsukkiYama)**

* * *

Boundaries have always been Tsukishima’s best friend  _ (i.e aside from Yamaguchi) _ . They kept people away from him and things in order for him. Fortunately or unfortunately, he realised Yamaguchi had no idea what boundaries were in a sexual relationship with boyfriends were.

“So, boundaries are something we need Tsukki?” Yamaguchi tilted his head, looking more confused than he did at the beginning of the conversation.

“Yes, in case there are somethings you don’t trust me with.” The blond reaffirmed as he rubbed the bridge of his nose tiredly. An hour long conversation on why boundaries were needed. He fucking got himself an idiot.

“But… we don’t need them then.”

“Hah?” He looked at the other in clear shock. “Tadashi I just-!”

“I get what you’re saying Tsukki, and I’m saying we don’t need them because I trust you with my entire being.”

Tsukishima felt something in him twitch violently as the words washed over him. Yamaguchi’s entire being? Entrusted to him? As another twitch went through him, another part of his body reacted as well. 

“But what about things like… more explicit sexual things…?”

“As long as it’s with Tsukki, I don’t care.” Yamaguchi looked up hazel eyes serious. “Because as long as I’m with Tsukki I know I’m in no danger.”

Standing, Tsukishima felt his blood roar in his ears at the sudden earnest declaration. He pulled Yamaguchi’s wiry frame closer to his broader one and smashed his lips against petal soft ones in a frenzy that could only be called an animals kiss that was all teeth and tongue, not of the usual gentleness that he usually shone on the smaller teen.

“Mph..!” Yamaguchi’s eyes widened as he was roughly manhandled against their shared bed, struggling to keep up with the powerful kiss before giving in and closing his eyes leaning more.

Tsukishima quickly pinned Yamaguchi’s hands above his head, grinding against the others quickly awakening arousal. Pulling away with a growl, he attacked the slender neck with kisses and bites as he began to deftly undo his own trousers to try and relieve some pressure off his straining need.

“T-Tsukki...:” Yamaguchi whined at a particularly hard bite on a surprisingly sensitive part of his neck. His back arched as pale hands teased his pert nipples until they hard and pebbled under the taller’s ministrations.

“Don’t worry Yama, it’s getting to the good part.”

Another whine escaped him as Tsukishima pulled back fully to take off his own shirt and to begin tugging the Pinch Servers trousers off. Once freed from the constricting clothes, the younger’s bulge showed more prominently.

“I...I wanna touch Tsukki too…” Yamaguchi whispered shyly at last leaning up to run his hands across the pale abs still developing.

“Then make me feel good down there too.” The glasses wearing teen murmured. Yamaguchi nodded his head before dropping to his knees and began undoing the others jeans, lightly tugging both the jeans and boxers down as the blonds erection sprung out.

Tsukishima’s eyes darkened with lust as he watched Yamaguchi slowly take him into his mouth about halfway before pulling back with a soft noise of discomfort. The tall first year knew he should let the other take a break but the sadist in him wanted to push him… With that thought, he gripped tightly onto Yamaguchi’s soft dark locks and tugged him forward again making him take him to the hilt.

As Yamaguchi gagged on him, a loud moan rumbled out of Tsukishima’s mouth as his hips began a steady pace, his grip never loosening.

“T-Tadashi, so good…” He moaned, pulling a bit harder. “S-So good.”

Soon the room was filled with wet noises and groans before Tsukishima felt his end coming. He began to speed up and force himself deeper into the other’s mouth. “Mm… Tadashi I’m gonna come… make sure you swallow it all.”

Yamaguchi made a small strangled noise before his mouth was flooded with the salty fluid. The glasses wearing boy watched as the others cheeks puffed with the fluid briefly before it was swallowed and he pulled his limp member out of the others mouth.

“You know…” Yamaguchi started voice rough. “Maybe we do need boundaries. Just a bit.”

Tsukishima groaned and covered his face with a hand. _Yup, he picked a **fucking** idiot._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't need boundaries sometimes. Other times I do. (Completed: 08.01.2019)


	3. Couch (TanaEnno)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ennoshita was going to have to bleach their sofa. Their new sofa! And hope no one sat on it for awhile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a lesson somewhere in this chapter... I'll probably find it by the end haha.

**Chapter 3: Couch (TanaEnno):**

* * *

Chikara moaned as Tanaka pushed him against the couch and roughly pulled his shirt above his head, running tanned hands along pale skin. “Mm… Ryuu we shouldn’t… this is the couch.”

“It’s because it’s the couch that we should.” Tanaka grinned evilly. “Besides, who's going to know except for me and you?”

A blush rose to the darker haired man’s face as another moan tore from his throat. “R-Ryuu…”

“That’s what I thought.” The other man groaned sucking a pink nipple into his mouth and toying with it gently with his tongue before trailing kisses, nips and bites all the way to the pale muscled thighs encircling his waist. “Now, let’s get to the fun part…”

“W-Wait, what about condoms?”

“Why? We’re both clean.” It was true. Tanaka was Chikara’s first boyfriend and Chikara was Tanaka’s… first everything. “Aside from that I love coming in ya!”

A groan of exasperation escaped the current Karasuno captain as he ran a hand over his face in misery. Goddamnit, Tanaka…

“You know what? Fine. Just... hurry, before you kill my boner anymore.” 

Tanaka gave one more shark-toothed smile before beginning to push into the smaller male. Both gave a long moan of appreciation at the tightness.

“Damn Chikara,” Tanaka groaned. “Love your heat, so tight around me…”

“Ryuu….” The captain whined. “Don’t stay still… start moving…”

Tanaka didn’t wait or hesitate before pulling halfway out and pushing back in with a roughness he was known for. One hand gripped Chikara’s hip, the other holding tightly onto the smaller less calloused hand.

Leaning down he peppered kisses all over the red face dripping tears of pleasure as they continued their act of intimacy. “T-Tanaka… I’m close… so close…”

“M-Me too… Chikara…” Tanaka groaned low in his throat leaning over and kissing his lover on the lips messily.

They both sat their panting as Tanaka pulled out with a soft grunt and whine from Chikara at the feeling of emptiness and liquid leaking out of him. As they lay recovering from their orgasms a thought struck the dark haired male as he sat up with a look of dismay.

“THE COUCH!”

“Oh, shit!”

“Get the wipes! And the disinfectant! And the bleach!”

“O-Osu!”

* * *

_ Omake: _

_ “Hey Chikara,” Nishinoya inquired looking a bit curious. “What’s this stain? Bleach?” _

_ Tanaka and Ennoshita stiffened as they looked anywhere but their smaller friend. “U-Un.” _

_ “You should’ve just flipped the cushion, that way no one knows but you.” The tiny brunette laughed. _

_ “Y-Yeah…” Tanaka whimpered as Ennoshita covered his red face with his hands. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The lesson is: Never have sex on the couch unless you want a new couch or to bleach the whole thing! (Completed: 08.01.2019)


	4. Masturbation (BokuAka)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His setter was just too pretty but, his rules comes first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit smaller than the other chapters so far but, these are only prompts.

**Chapter 4: Masturbation (BokuAka)**

* * *

Bokuto felt a growl rumble through his chest as he watched Akaashi’s hand slide up and down his erection. The smaller male was in trouble for letting another male be in his personal space without telling Bokuto _ (i.e dealing with the problem himself.). _

“Now, Akaashi before I give you what you want, you have to give me what I want...Okay?” He looked at the other appraisingly. He received a shuddering breath as his hand paused to squeeze the painful erection now oozing large amounts of precum over his slender hand.

“Y-Yes Bokuto-san.”

“Good, now move your hand faster.” The captain motioned with his as he deftly undid his own pants and pulled out his own cock.

“Nngh… B-Bokuto-san…” Akaashi moaned prettily as he tilted his head back, eyes closing to slits as his hand followed his captain’s instructions.

“Good boy Akaashi…” The black and white haired male was panting as his hand played with his throbbing need. “Does it feel good?”

A needy whine and nod was the only response he got as Akaashi’s hand seemed to move faster on it’s own accord. Smiling at the noises and expression on the others face Bokuto moved closer, his climax just about there from the noises alone.

“Akaashi open your mouth, you’re about to come right?”

The black haired teen nodded before letting his mouth fall open as he came all over his own shirt and Bokuto came all over his face.

“Enjoy your reward Keiji.” Bokuto smiled watching the other lick at the cum running down his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no regrets. (Completed: 08.02.2019)


	5. Bodily Fluids (Konoha x Fukuroudani Volleyball Club Males)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A big bukkake. Nothing more, nothing less

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, if I wasn't going to hell before this story before I am now.

**Chapter 5: Bodily Fluids (FukuroKono)**

* * *

Akinori looked up as everyone gathered around, cocks out and dripping as they pumped them and leaned over his slim body.

“You know,” Komi panted face red and breathless as his hand continued it’s speedy pace, a sign that he was close. “I always thought our Aki always looked so pretty covered in his sweat but… I’m probably gonna see something even more beautiful. Our Aki covered in our come.”

With that statement, he came. Long thick ropes hitting the dirty blond square in the face and coating some of his hair. Washio stood closer next, wheezing quietly to himself as he bent forward and spilled on Akinori’s chest mostly covering his nipples and breast area.

“Hmm… he does look quite beautiful like this.” Washio murmured as he lifted a cum coated finger to Akinori’s lips and pressing it open for the other lick clean.

“..S-shit…” Sarukui gasped as he shot his load on Akinori’s lower back, some streaks even landing on Akinori’s upper back.

Onaga panted as he watched Akinori’s face turned redder after each cock came on him. Feeling his own end come along he pressed the slightly calloused hands against his erection pushing into the loose hand a few times before coming across the others face and arm.

The last two were his captain and vice captain as they both leaned a little bit closer looking for the places they wanted to come on. Akaashi gave a vicious smile as he nudged Akinori hard enough to push him onto the floor as he came thick ribbons on the others hard crotch and lower stomach area.

Bokuto gave a small huff of laughter as he positioned himself above the blondes face, pulling his chin downward so the other had his mouth open and he came right into it only landing a few on the soft cheeks.

“Now what do you say Aki?” Bokuto grinned as the other sat up, eyes dazed as a pile of fluids flowed, not only from his body but also his now limp cock.

“T-Thank you for the meal…” the other slurred tiredly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still waiting for my letter to hell. (Completed: 08.05.2019)


	6. Oral Sex (AoneFuta)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Futakuchi’s Coach thinks his mouth always did have better uses, Aone agrees. Futakuchi’s annoyed.

**Chapter 6: Oral Sex (AoneFuta)**

* * *

Futakuchi choked as Aone continued moving his head back and forth on the thick length currently in his mouth.

_ ‘How did it get to this again?’ _ He thought as he went over their previous discussion as his mouth was used.

* * *

**Flashback: 10 minutes Ago**

_ “And I told the coach I could too be quiet for more than a few seconds.” The brunette captain was pouting as he retold Aone his earlier conversation. “That’s why you’re here big guy.” _

_ Aone raised a thin eyebrow. _

_ “You’re going to help keep my mouth quiet and make sure I’m quiet for more than 5 minutes!” _

_ A dark smirk graced his boyfriend's lips. _

_ “So, I’m guessing you’re in?” _

_ A nod. _

**End Flashback**

* * *

_ ‘Oh yeah… that’s how.’  _ He grunted mentally as the other thrusted too deeply once again.  _ ‘Me and my big mouth. Maybe the coach is right. I do need to stop talking.’ _

Absentmindedly, he swiped his tongue against the vein on the underside of the others cock, making the other release a deep moan. Enticed by the sound, for Aone was a quiet lover, he did it again as the thrusting stopped, his hand reaching up to stroke what didn’t fit in his mouth. 

He was rewarded with another guttural groan.

Feeling himself get excited, he shifted his body as he began to try to help the other meet his completion.

Aone growled lowly before regaining control and forcing himself deep in the others mouth, making the slighter male choke once more as he began a new rough pace. Soon he felt his coming as he pushed himself as far as he could into the others waiting mouth.

The white haired male finally pulled out as Futakuchi gasped deeply for air. Looking at his phone he gave the other a blinding grin.

“Ten minutes exactly. Wait’ll coach here’s about this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Completed: 10.28.2019)


	7. Something New (AsaNoyaTana)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Spitroast me.” Noya declared one day, shattering his boyfriend’s fragile hearts.

**Chapter 7: Something New (AsaNoyaTana)**

* * *

“C-Can you repeat that?” Asahi rasped after a few minutes of silence.

“I said, Spitroast me.” The smallest of the bunch crossed his arms with his demands even as he broke his boyfriend’s fragile hearts.

“P-Please no more…” Tanaka wheezed torn between laughing at Asahi’s face or fainting from the fact that his boyfriend/best friend really said that.

“So, will you do it?”

The two older men glanced at each other in thought. It wasn’t often Noya asked for something in their relationship and push it to this extent.

“Well, I guess we can do it but who do you want where?” Asahi conceded at last watching the hyper boys face light up.

“I want Asahi-san in my mouth and Ryu in my ass.” Both choked at his choice of words once more.

* * *

**An hour Later:**

Tanaka groaned low and throatily as he pushed into Noya’s tight heat at a slow pace. His hands gripped the smallest males hips to try and steady his pace but it kept getting messed up by Asahi pushing deep into the others throat roughly.

“N-Noya-san… your so tight…” A muffled moan was the only response he received. Gaining the courage to move faster, he pulled out before slamming in roughly. Soon they were all moving to a quick pace every time Tanaka pulled out, Asahi pushed in deeply and vice versa.

Tugging Noya’s wrist towards himself, making the younger male hang literally by their cocks, he tugged him roughly towards his hips a few times.

“Y-Yuu, I’m close…” The black haired male grunted as he sped his pace up even more.

“Me t-too…” Asahi groaned before pulling Noya’s head flushed to his hips, spasming every now and then before pulling back and out, watching Tanaka go to town on Noya.

“Y-Yuu…” He growled leaving hickies on his neck and shoulder blades, smirking at the noises he’d received. “I-I’m coming.”

Both came staining the bed and Noya’s stomach. As they all recovered, Noya cuddled between the two larger males, Tanaka gave a small chuckle.

“We should do that more often.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Completed: 10.28.2019)


	8. Romantic Evening (NariKino)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Can going to dinner, coming back and fucking even be considered romantic?” 
> 
> “Yes, yes it can.” 
> 
> “...Smartass.”

**Chapter 8: Romantic Evening (NariKino)**

* * *

“So, we’re going to a fancy restaurant for dinner becauseee?” A blink.

“Because I want to spoil you tonight.” A dubious look.

“And, then what we’re going to the movies next?” Some snickers.

“We’re heading home for some Netflix and chill.”

“Oh, so we’re fucking then watching Netflix.”

A pause before...

“Can going out then going home and fucking even be considered ‘romantic’.”

“Yes, yes it can be.”

“Smartass.”

* * *

Narita stumbled through the door pulling Kinoshita right after him, mouths glued together in a passionate kiss, small moans flying between barely parted lips.

“Kazu… Kazu the bed…”

“Not here?” A soft groan from grinding against his clothed lower half.

“No, romantic means in the bedroom you dickweed.”

“No need for the profanities.” Another breathy sigh as he lightly touched a sensitive spot. “Come on up the stairs.”

A few more minutes and they were collapsing against the bed in nothing but their boxers. As he pulled back to strip him and Kinoshita of their boxers he stopped at the breathtaking sight. His lovers face flushed and drool slipping down his lips a bit. A small growl escaped him and he leaned down to leave more hickies on the others neck.

“I hope you’re ready for a romantically rough night.” Kinoshita only had a moment to process the thought before he was stripped of his boxers and a finger was probing around at his entrance. A moan escaped him as the other pushed the finger in until the knuckle. 

After pumping his finger for a few, Narita added another and soon they were up to three. Another moment later, he pulled back and lined his erection up with the prepped entrance.

“Ready?” The raven haired male asked the other.

“What happened to ‘Romantically Rough’?” A smirk. It was quickly wiped away with a look of pure ecstasy as the other pushed all the way in. A low moan escaped as Narita groaned in his throat.

Pulling back, he thrusted into his beloved harshly as the other moaned, whined and writhed underneath him, edging him further along. Soon, their frenzied pace sped up, both close to their end so soon.

“Kazu...Kazu...Ahn!” Kinoshita squealed as he came from the rough treatment against all his most sensitive spots.

“Hisashi…” Narita almost didn’t recognize his own voice from the low tone as he came deeply within the other.

As they sat in the afterglow, Kinoshita suddenly gave a sleepy snort of laughter.

“What?”

“That’s our version of romantic… we’re really dysfunctional.”

They both laughed before they fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Completed: 10.28.2019)


	9. First Time (AsaNoya)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “The first time… really hurt.”

**Chapter 9: First Time (AsaNoya):**

* * *

Noya stared at his kouhai from the comfy spot he’d taken in Asahi’s lap as the gentle ace rubbed his healing leg gently. He’d broken it while helping Tanaka fix the second story floor in his house, he’d misstepped and fell right through the hole and into the kitchen.

“Wait, can you repeat the question?” He asked just to make sure he’d heard right.

“Does… sex always hurt on the first go?” Hinata repeated, this time causing Suga who was walking by choke and spit take his water.

“Hinata why are you asking Noya that?!” The third year admonished.

“...” Both him and Kageyama looked away clearly embarrassed as to why they were asking Noya and Asahi these things.

“...it’s because he’s around Hinata’s height and-” He was cut off by the dried up look Noya was giving him.

“Please Noya-senpai!” squealed the orange haired first year. The room stared at Noya as he blushed and ducked his head a bit before taking a deep breath of air.

“...The first time… hurt.” The libero sighed at last. “Like a lot.”

He shuddered as he remembered the blood flowing out from the ill-prepared hole. Asahi gave a small wince as well, pausing in his rubbing ministrations. “We didn’t prepare well, and I didn’t have the knowledge about it… neither did Noya… it kinda happened by accident.”

“WAIT! SEX CAN HAPPEN BY ACCIDENT?!” The screeched question brought more attention as the other volleyball members wandered over, trying to see what today was going to bring them.

“Yeah…” admitted Noya. “It starts off like most of them with small kisses… innocent wandering…”

“But if you’re not prepared you could end up hurt…” Asahi kissed Noya’s neck as if to apologize for that time.

* * *

**Flashback:**

_ “A-Asahi-san…” Noya moaned at the feeling of fingers rubbing up and down his sides, teasing his nipples, the teeth gently scraping along his neck leaving small marks here and there. _

_ “Noya, are you ready?” The duo had thought they’d prepared Noya by simply distracting him from the act itself, not really researching how to properly doing this being naïve. _

_ “I… I think…” A small hesitation. _

_ “Alright.” Then the tight heat started surrounding the taller male, and the excruciating pain enveloped Noya’s lower half as he felt the larger male continue to push in. “N-Noya you feel good…” _

_ “Urk…” Noya felt tears well up at the pain. He didn’t cry easy but this hurt… so much… _

_ “N-Noya?!” Asahi sat up looking down and paling at the blood trailing out of the bloody hole. Quickly he pulled out and pulled the other into his arms, shushing him gently as sobs wracked his body. _

* * *

“We didn’t try again for months. I was afraid it was going to hurt more and Asahi-san thought he was going to hurt me again.” Noya finished quietly, fiddling with his fingers as he glanced at the club now surrounding them.

“I didn’t push in enough to tear anything but the blood was enough to scare us and the pain Noya was in kept him home for a little bit.”

“So, if you’re going to try it just… look it up a bit. It’s going to hurt slightly no matter how much you prepare but… if you prepare right it won’t hurt as much.”

Hinata looked slightly scarred and Kageyama looked downright nauseas.

“M-Maybe we should wait a bit more Kageyama…” A shaky nod before the duo rushed off.

“So how much of that was fake?” Tsukishima snarked, thinking the older two said it as a scary story.

“None of it.” Noya reaffirmed. “It may be easier than you think to prep others who are closer to your size but it’s a bit different when your partner is so much bigger than you.”

Tsukishima clicked his tongue and walked away as Noya smiled brightly at Yamaguchi and nuzzled into Asahi’s warmth once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Completed:10.29.2019)


	10. Blindfolds (TsukiNoya)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsukishima wants to try blindfolds, Noya allows it.

**Chapter 10: Blindfolds (TsukiNoya)**

* * *

“Can we try something Nishinoya?” Tsukishima said, engulfing his much smaller boyfriend in a hug as he prepared dinner.

“If you mean you cooking dinner for once, no.” The other chuckled. “But aside from that what is it?”

Leaning down, the blond whispered the idea into the libero’s ear as he tilted his head, interest taking over as he heard the idea.

“Well, we could try it since you never ask for much.” He smiled blindingly bright and the glasses wearer felt himself smile back.

* * *

Noya felt every touch of calloused hands as they grazed his body more gently than normal as if testing the waters before they began to wander lower. “How’s that feel?”

“L-Like you’re everywhere…” He blinked into the blackness surrounding his eyes as he felt more than hear the blond chuckle. “I prepared myself earlier in the bathroom…”

A bite on his neck made him hyper aware of how close his boyfriend was to him once again. “Thanks for the heads up. Saves me some time to savour you like this more.”

The tiny libero always knew his boyfriend thought of prep as nothing more than a bother, mostly because Noya was tougher than he looked. The two toned brunette felt the large member line up with his entrance and prepared for the entry.

As he entered, Noya felt every inch more than usual thanks to his current situation, not that he was complaining. It felt amazing!

Soon they were rutting against each other thrust for thrust both moaning and groaning at the sensations. But like all quick things, they come to an end faster.

“I’m almost there K-Kei…”

“T-Together…Yuu” The blond ordered reaching down to pump the other. With a cry of pure pleasure and a low groan following after, the two completed.

Tsukishima reached up and untied the black blindfold hiding those molten amber eyes from his own piercing gold ones.

“How was it?”

“Spectacular… we should do it again sometime…” And they sealed that promise with a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Completed:10.29.2019)


	11. No Speaking (KageHina)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama wants to teach Hinata a new trick. (Completed: 10.29.2019)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys this story is not dead just yet! I have premade chapters that will be posted while I catch up on writing the other chapters.

**Chapter 11: No Speaking (KageHina)**

* * *

“Remember boke, the point is to not say a single thing until I say so, got it?” A nod before a dark smile crossed Kageyama’s face. The darker haired boy looked at his love pinned underneath him, helpless to his admistrations.

His hips canted forward and pushed his erection into the smaller’s entrance causing a squeal to escape pursed lips. Shooting the other a look, he continued on, unperturbed. Soon the only noise in the room was the sound of skin slapping skin, muffled squeaks and moans, along with deep groans as they moved with one another.

It all began to end too soon for the larger boy as his lover came with a muffled screech as he pushed in one last time and came deeply within the other. As he pulled out and collapsed next to the other he gave a loving smile with a peck to the others lips.

“You did great Shouyo.” A happy purr was his response.

“I’m never doing it again.” Was the chirped reply as he mock pouted before they both fell asleep happily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to decide if I want to mass dump the rest while I go and research some of these prompts. Or not... ;;


	12. Sex Games (TanaNoya)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tanaka and Noya make a bet that they’ll end up regretting… (Completed: 10.30.2019)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just going to post a chapter every time I finish a different Prompt Chapter.

**Chapter 12: Sex Game (TakaNoya)**

* * *

“I’m not going to break, Ryuu!” An angry voice growled. “I can handle it if you want to play rougher!”

“Noya-san please, understand I really don’t want to hurt you!” The other voice tried to soothe. “You don’t want to know what I have going on in my head.”

“Just try me! I bet I could do it and be just fine!” The first voice huffed. His companion seemed to growl back at him and finally conceded. 

“You know what? Fine! I bet you can’t.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Definitely! And then you’re gonna complain about it at practice the next day.” A small shriek of anger.

“You’re on!”

* * *

Noya was really regretting this bet as he clamped his teeth onto the ball gag tied into his mouth as Tanaka shoved a second vibrator into his beyond stretched hole as he clamped down another squeal.

“Remember Noya-san, I warned you.” The other sounded apologetic as he turned the toy on making tears of overstimulation well up in molten amber eyes. Looking at Ryu, he felt his erection twitch at the sight of the taller male rubbing his own hard on to the sight in front of him. “Although Noya-san, you look great like this…”

A shiver wracked through his body from the painful pleasure as he huffed a squeaky moan out before another weak orgasm took over his body as his partner's own orgasm splashed over his body. Finally, he slammed his hands on the bed three times, showing the sign of him relenting as the other quickly but gently began to remove the toys from inside of him and untie the ball gag and soon he had an armful of crying libero.

“Shh… it’s okay Noya-san.” Tanaka cooed softly. “I’m sorry for pushing you so much.”

They sat there cuddling and softly apologizing to one another and exchanging sweet kisses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is what I have created so far.

**Author's Note:**

> I actually finished some of these really early but never posted anything. (Completed: 07.29.2019)


End file.
